Side by Side
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: El capitán de "Los Cuervos" de Karasuno se encontraba practicando totalmente a solas, aislando sus pensamientos y centrándose únicamente en una persona: Sugawara Koushi. Ese hombre era su cielo, y él, como cuervo, era lo que necesitaba para poder volar.
1. Capítulo I

El capitán de _Karasuno_ se encontraba practicando los remates junto con su única y fiel compañera, la pared. El gimnasio se encontraba completamente solo, ya que según el profesor Takeda, había una importante junta de maestros a la que el entrenador Ukai y él deberían asistir; previamente se le avisó a todo el equipo que no habría entrenamiento, pero Daichi decidió practicar un poco, ya que había tenido problemas respecto a recepción del balón.

—Parezco loco practicando de esta manera —soltó mientras golpeaba el balón para que rebotara en la pared.

* * *

Por otro lado, el vice capitán iba camino al gimnasio. Pensaba en lo que debería hacer si llegase a relevar al Rey de la Cancha alguna otra vez, tenía que entrenar y qué mejor que ese mismo día.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba frente a la puerta del gimnasio, la cual estaba entreabierta, por lo que le pareció extraño; así que optó por deslizarla para ver quién estaba soltando balonazos contra el pobre muro. Esperaba ver a Hinata o Kageyama, sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó cuando se dio cuenta de que el que estaba dentro era su gran amigo, Daichi.

Le escuchó hablar para sí mismo, pero no dijo palabra alguna, en cambio, tomó una toalla limpia de entre sus cosas, dejó su mochila y sacó su botella antes de acercarse al moreno.

—Capitán —le llamó, extendiendo los objetos antes mencionados.

El mayor estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente el balón, pero se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras siendo pronunciadas por una blanda voz.

«Koushi» pensó, y de inmediato giró su vista para encontrarse con la cálida y bella expresión de su compañero.

—Suga, gracias —le devolvió el gesto mientras tomaba la botella y la toalla de las manos del armador del equipo. Inmediatamente bebió el agua y prosiguió a limpiarse el sudor—. Pensé que te habrías ido con los demás y ya estarías en tu casa.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —contestó el chico de ojos grises mientras le dirigía una mirada con algo de nostalgia—. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía de esta manera, ¿sucede algo?, ¿te preocupa el equipo?

Esas preguntas le hicieron ponerse a pensar. ¿Cuál era la preocupación que lo hacía practicar tan desesperadamente?, eran muchas, tanto el desempeño del equipo como el hecho de que con forme fueran avanzando se encontrarían con equipos más fuertes. Quería sacar a todos adelante, anhelaba que Karasuno fuera reconocida por las demás escuelas como una de las mejores. Ansiaba que dejaran de ser llamados «Los cuervos caídos» y la mayor parte del grupo estaba cooperando con todo su potencial. Por una parte estaba el dúo imparable de mente simple de primer año, también regresó del As del equipo, y con ello, el de la Deidad Guardiana; Sugawara también había mejorado notablemente, y mucho, pero en cambio, él mismo ¿qué había logrado?; se podía notar que era casi invisible y opacado ante la capacidad de sus compañeros.

—Suga, hay muchas cosas que han estado pasando últimamente dentro del equipo. Muchas mejoras y cambios, eso me alegra mucho, pero creo que no es suficiente. Necesitamos mejorar más. Yo necesito ayudar a todos con ello, darles los ánimos como el capitán que soy y... —comenzó a apretar la toalla que se encontraba en sus manos. Le daba coraje no poder hacer más y ver como el resto progresaba—. Yo... —iba a decir algo más, pero si lo hacía las lágrimas comenzarían a salir, así que se detuvo. Había llorado algunas veces frente a su compañero, aunque muy dentro de él le molestaba, no le gustaba verse tan débil frente a la persona que por años llevaba amando, porque así era, sentía algo por su amigo. Simplemente bajó la cabeza, fijando la vista en el suelo.

—Daichi —le habló can tranquilidad—, _Karasuno_ no sólo eres tú, ni yo, somos todos —se acercó al moreno, poniendo una de sus manos cerca de aquella zona donde se localizaba su corazón—. Hemos entrenado duro y lo sabes. Fue devastador perder en la _Inter High_ , lo sé, pero hemos avanzado; todos estamos más unidos, incluso el chico rebelde de Tsukishima ha empezado a preocuparse a su manera por el equipo —comenzó a palpar suavemente la espalda del de cabellos negros con la mano que tenía libre. Logrando verse aquello como un abrazo—. Podemos disfrutar cada momento, así como de los partidos venideros. En Karasuno somos como una familia y estamos creciendo, por lo que debemos ser fuertes. Al finalizar este año nosotros habremos dejado la escuela y tendremos que centrarnos en nuestras carreras, sé que es duro, pero aún estamos aquí y no debemos pensar de forma tan precipitada —pasó a abrazar plenamente a su capitán, en parte, para ayudarse a sí mismo a que no se le quebrara la voz—. Es duro para mí también, de hecho, te envidio Daichi. Tu puedes jugar todos esos partidos con los chicos, yo también quiero hacerlo, pero lo mejor para todos ahora es Kageyama y no le odio o envidio por eso; si yo puedo ser de apoyo incluso estando en la banca, eso es suficiente para mí —tal vez esa última palabra fue el detonante para que el mayor se diera cuenta de la tristeza ajena, o tal vez no, pero decidió callarse para evitar demostrar el dolor en sus palabras.

Sawamura sabía que su compañero siempre había sido una persona de muchas palabras, palabras que brindan el soporte necesario para distintas situaciones; y este tenía razón, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta. Sólo pensaba en sí mismo y en cómo mejorar sin la ayuda de nadie, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que Koushi había estado en banca la mayoría de los partidos, apoyando desde lejos al equipo, con regaños y dando ánimos como sólo él lo haría.

De un momento a otro soltó la toalla y la botella que le habían sido proporcionadas, acto seguido llevó una de sus manos a la delgada cintura de su amigo para apegarlo más a sí, mientras que la otra mano subió directo a sus grises mechones, enredándolos con suavidad entre sus dedos.

—Suga —le susurró cerca del oído. Podía sentir la esencia del armador inundar sus fosas nasales, y a decir verdad le encantaba, nunca había tenido tanta cercanía como la que ahora estaba mostrando—, a pesar de que ese chico de primero esté participando como titular en los partidos, no quiere decir que tú no seas importante en el desempeño; nos sacaste adelante en años anteriores. Eres muy importante para todos. Eres demasiado importante… para mí —pronunció lo último rozando sus labios con la oreja opuesta.

El armador sintió un escalofrío al recibir ese roce, sin contar con aquella mano que ahora sostenía su cintura, sin embargo, sentía algo más, algo inusual en su cuerpo, específicamente en su pecho y sumándole a eso las tiernas palabras de su gran amigo, sólo se limitó a reaccionar como el instinto le decía. Subió ambas manos hasta colocarlas sobre el pecho de su compañero, retirándole un poco, luego llevó una mano al rostro del moreno, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar para luego.

—Lo sé, Daichi, lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido —suspiró—. Es por ello que no me molesta en lo absoluto estar detrás de todos, además, tú también eres muy importante para mí. Sin ti, creo que ni siquiera habría permanecido tanto tiempo en el equipo —debía admitir que había teniendo sentimientos amorosos por el chico que lo sostenía, pero se había obligado a sí mismo a suprimirlos, no quería arruinar la relación que habían forjado con tanto esfuerzo y tiempo, sin embargo, en ese momento sabía que seguir a su corazón era lo correcto; quería que su amado se tranquilizara y haría lo que fuese para verlo contento lo más pronto posible.


	2. Capítulo II

El azabache abrió un poco los ojos. ¿Lo que había escuchado era acaso una declaración?, ¿sus sentimientos eran mutuos? Las frases que salieron de los labios de Sugawara lo habían hecho profundamente feliz. Al parecer no era el único que había estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos; desde hace tiempo lo había hecho; había generado extrañas emociones las cuales decidió guardar ya que pensó que si las revelaba, habría una gran posibilidad de que Koushi se alejara.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, acompañada de un ligero carmesí adornando sus mejillas—. ¿Enserio tú... —habló nervioso, pero a la vez feliz. Y la mano que sostenía los cabellos ajenos bajó con delicadeza hasta su nívea mejilla—. Suga, yo también te quiero… te amo —muchas personas solían decir que «te amo» es una frase que carga muchos sentimientos; dos palabras que hacen que todo cambie de un momento a otro; una oración que debe ser usada con la persona que más se quiere en este mundo y estaba seguro de que, esa persona, era, sin duda alguna: Sugawara Koushi.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos, acercándose a los labios ajenos, esperando la aprobación de lo que posiblemente estaba por suceder.

—¡D-Da-Daichi Sawamura! —se sobresaltó—. Espera un momento —un color carmín intenso se apoderó de su rostro—. Yo... esto es muy repentino y verás... —debido a la espontaneidad de la situación llegó a pensar que el capitán estaba jugando con él, pero también sintió una punzada en el corazón al imaginarlo. No, su preciado amigo jamás lo haría, no jugaría con esas cosas. Había estado cerca de él el tiempo suficiente para saber que aquellas palabras no eran una mentira, por lo que, ¿se haría a un lado?, ¿inventaría alguna excusa para no seguir con lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado?

Producto de todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y sin pensarlo de nuevo, se apresuró a juntar sus labios, prometiéndose que no se volvería a mentir a sí mismo sobre lo que sentía.

El chico de tez bronceada pensó que sería rechazado, pero todo pensamiento racional se esfumó al tener junto con los suyos, los finos y suaves labios de su armador. Varias veces había imaginado cómo sería su textura, pero ya no tenía que suponerlo más, ahora lo estaba comprobando. Por instinto, quizá, apresuró a abrazar más la cintura del más chico, para que pudieran estar más juntos y movió sus labios sobre los opuestos, intentando tener una mejor sensación.

El de cabello claro se conmocionó un poco al sentir movimiento, pues no sabía cómo besar, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero supuso que intentar mezclar las esencias de ambos no estaría mal. De forma pausada introdujo su lengua en la boca opuesta, esperando que el de oscuros cabellos lo aceptara y al mismo tiempo comenzó a pasar sus manos hacia la cabellera de este.

Daichi se sorprendió un poco, pero también se animó a hacer lo mismo e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Koushi, recorriendo cada rincón y deleitándose con la sensación que eso le proporcionaba. Movió con fineza la mano que tenía en la cadera del armador, acariciando su espalda y rozando los glúteos del mismo en algunas ocasiones.

Desde hace mucho habían anhelado un beso así; no podían creerlo pero estaba pasando. La sensación de ambos respirando al compás, sus alientos y saliva mezclándose; cada pequeño detalle les hacía saber que no estaban soñando, que lo que mucho tiempo habían deseado, estaba pasando.

Después de unos minutos sumidos en aquel tierno beso, se separaron, aunque no demasiado.

—Suga, ¿estas consciente de lo que está a punto de pasar? —habló con voz queda. Estaba seguro que no se irían de ahí con un simple beso, quería más, y estaba consciente de ello por la extraña sensación que se apoderaba de su entrepierna.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pero al parecer le faltaba malicia al chico de ojos grises.

El moreno le miró un poco incrédulo, aunque también le pareció demasiado tierna la inocencia con la que hablaba—. ¿Enserio que no lo sabes? —se acercó al cuello del vice capitán para depositar pequeños besos y mordidas leves, las cuales provocaron que Koushi se estremeciera un poco.

Sawamura sabía cómo se llevaba a cabo la unión entre dos hombres. Un día, por mera curiosidad, lo investigó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir todo lo que se podía hacer, pero no podía poner en práctica todo eso ya que no sabía si a su compañero le gustaría, aunque… Al cabo de unos minutos reclamó sus labios. Llevó una rodilla a la entrepierna del de cabellos claros e hizo una leve fricción en su intimidad, logrando que Suga soltara un pequeño gemido y provocando que su cordura y autocontrol fueran desapareciendo poco a poco.

Se separó un poco del de ojos claros y sonrió ladino al divisar el rojizo tono en la piel del _setter_ ; a pesar de ello, ya no podía detenerse, había estado esperando eso por mucho tiempo y apostaba a que el menor también, sus acciones y movimientos lo decían todo.

Koushi intentó hablar, aunque algo apenado—. Tú... ¿no irás a... —no pudo siquiera hacer la pregunta, sólo desvió la mirada hasta la parte más baja de su vientre, observando su entrepierna y la presión que la extremidad del de ojos oscuros provocaba sobre esta.

—Suga, ya no aguanto más —lo miró con un brillo de lujuria postrado en los ojos, y su voz se escuchaba de la misma manera—. He estado aguantando por mucho tiempo —sustituyó el movimiento de su rodilla por su mano, tocando y acariciando el creciente bulto que se formaba bajo el pantalón deportivo de su acompañante. Procuraba hacerlo con tranquilidad, ya que lo que menos quería era espantarlo o algo similar.

Esto le sacó otro gemido mayor al previo, también llevó ambas manos a su boca, deshaciéndose de aquellos sonidos que consideraba embarazosos; más no detuvo a su capitán. Hizo todo esfuerzo posible por mantenerse en pie, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle y terminó por caer al piso.

Se avergonzó tremendamente, nunca antes nadie le había tocado así, supuso que si hubiese sido otra persona no habría dudado en golpearle, pero al ser Daichi…


	3. Capítulo III

Sawamura se acercó unos cuantos pasos al vice capitán que estaba completamente a su disposición debido a la manera en la que se encontraba.

—No tengas vergüenza. Sólo estamos nosotros dos aquí —miró desde arriba la erección que había provocado, lo mejor sería hacer algo con ella, aunque también bajo su short se encontraba un gran problema, uno que dejaría para después, por ahora se ocuparía del armador.

Se arrodilló justo frente a él, con una mano tomó su mentón y con la otra bajó las manos de su rostro, para encontrarse con un ruborizado Suga; así que hizo lo que creyó correcto y le sonrió, le dedicó ese mismo gesto que Koushi le dedicaba a todas las personas a su alrededor para reconfortarlas, porque, de alguna forma quería que se sintiera más confiado y seguro de hacer lo que venía a continuación.

—No te cubras, quiero verte y que tú también me veas —dicho esto volvió a besarle, pero de una manera más tierna, como si cualquier movimiento brusco fuera a romperlo y con lentitud fue recostándolo sobre la duela mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, provocando ambos miembros se rozaran.

Inmediato a eso, intensificó el beso, abriéndose paso en la boca del menor. Mientras tanto, sus caderas empezaban a moverse, haciendo que el contacto aumentara. Las manos de Sawamura estaban a los costados del de piel nívea, por lo que pensó hacer un mejor uso de ellas y lentamente deslizó una desde el pecho del menor hasta llegar al resorte de sus deportivos, levantándolos un poco para bajarlos y dejar a la vista su ropa interior, la cual marcaba perfectamente su hombría y, sin pudor alguno, comenzó a acariciar la punta de su miembro sobre la delgada tela que ya se encontraba un poco mojada.

Koushi mordió sutilmente la lengua ajena como reacción a sus impredecibles acciones pero, Sawamura, más que sentir dolor, tuvo una extraña excitación.

El vice capitán trató de concentrarse en el beso, pero las hábiles caricias del mayor le hicieron desear más contacto, por lo que metió ambas manos debajo de la playera de este último, recorriéndola lentamente hacia arriba, disfrutando en el proceso de la piel y los músculos de su espalda.

Los gemidos que el menor emitía de vez en cuando se le hacían apasionantes al de cabellos oscuros, quería escuchar más de esos bellos sonidos, pero antes, se separó de aquel contacto para retirarse la playera, dejando ver el abdomen que los juegos y prácticas le habían formado. También sería una buena idea quitar los pantalones de más chico, así que colocó sus manos en los resortes de estos y se deshizo de ellos. Después volvió a colocarse en la misma posición con la cual habían comenzado.

—¿Así está mejor? —se dirigió al cuello ajeno, besando y chupando toda la extensión de este, a lo cual Sugawara respondió cerrando los ojos y transformando su respiración en placenteros jadeos.

Pasados los minutos, el chico de ojos claros llevó una mano a la nuca del capitán, mientras que la otra recorría su espalda y cintura, rozando de vez en cuando y de una manera muy pícara sus glúteos. Buscando por una mejor reacción, introdujo su mano dentro de los shorts de su pareja y masajeó de arriba hacia abajo su erección como él estaba haciendo momentos atrás.

El de cabellos oscuros soltó un pequeño jadeo y agradeció internamente por la atención. Pronto subió su mano a la playera del de ojos grises, levantándola y deslizándola, para dejar ver el blanquecino torso de su acompañante. Enseguida se aproximó a uno de sus pezones y lo tomó entre sus labios, succionando y repasando aquella zona con su lengua. Mientras lo distraía con eso decidió apresurar las cosas, por lo que bajó su mano hasta la erección de Suga; pero esta vez, decidió masturbarle bajo la ropa interior, tocando directamente su hombría y acelerando sus movimientos.

El de ojos platinados comenzó a dar sonoras respuestas de una manera más frecuente. No era tan ruidoso como para ocasionar un eco en el gimnasio, pero sí como para expresar lo que sentía.

Al separarse del rosado botón con el que había estado jugueteando, subió de nueva cuenta al cuello, hubiera ido hacia su boca, pero no quería callar los adorables sonidos que estaba haciendo. Repartiendo beso tras beso, formó un camino hasta llegar a la oreja del menor, donde mordió con sutileza el lóbulo de la misma.

El armador no sabía a qué parte de su cuerpo prestarle más atención, se sentía completamente embelesado, pero al momento de recobrar un poco sus sentidos, usó ambas manos para bajar los shorts deportivos junto con la ropa interior del moreno, sacando su miembro para masturbarlo.

—Sugawara —susurró y fue bajando el ritmo de su mano, casi hasta detenerse.

—D-Daichi, yo...

—No digas más —interrumpió. Sabía que por las acciones ajenas estaba dispuesto a lo mismo que él, sin embargo no le obligaría a hablar o a hacer algo que pudiera alterarlo. Tenía que hacer que ese momento fuera el mejor en la vida de Koushi. Habría deseado hacerlo en un lugar más romántico o con mayor preparación mental por parte de ambos, pero no podía detenerse en esos momentos, así que volvió a buscar los labios que pertenecían al hombre de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Se sumergieron en un beso apasionado y las manos del más grande se encargaron de dejar totalmente desnudo al que se encontraba debajo. Se separó un poco y mojó dos de sus dígitos en saliva, llevándolos a la entrada del más bajo para penetrarlo despacio. Tuvo mucho cuidado y continuó sacando y metiéndolos para hacer que su entrada se acostumbrara.

El armador hacía lo posible por relajarse, pero aquella intromisión se sentía tan extraña... Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, pero falló. Aquello no era doloroso, pero pensar en lo que se avecinaba le hacía alterarse, regresando al punto de partida.

Daichi sentía que el cuerpo de su amado estaba demasiado rígido, al parecer, por la nueva sensación que le estaba provocando. Su rostro reflejaba ¿inseguridad quizá?, y quería que dejará de sentir aquello que le inquietaba.

—Tranquilo Suga, haré lo posible para que te sientas bien, sólo… aguanta un poco —le habló entre susurros. Quería transmitirle la seguridad necesaria para lo que estaba por venir.

Pasaron los minutos, y cuando sintió que la entrada del armador estaba más relajada comenzó a separar ambos dedos dentro del de cabellos claros para que sus paredes internas se acostumbraran a la intromisión.


	4. Capítulo IV

El armador comenzó a relajarse. Su entrada estaba dilatándose y su cuerpo comenzaba a cooperar, pidiendo más de aquellas sensaciones, más de la esencia ajena, de aquel cuerpo, los besos, las caricias…

Paulatinamente comenzó a dejarse a merced del mayor y después de un par de minutos sintió agradable lo que este hacía para relajar su esfínter.

—Daichi, quiero más —agregó, intentando ser franco con lo que su cuerpo pedía.

El moreno se sorprendió ante el tremendo ataque de sinceridad, pensó que se quejaría o algo por el estilo, pero lo que recibió fue una aprobatoria, e incluso, pedía más. Sin hacerlo esperar introdujo el último y tercer dedo, sintiendo como era bien recibido en el interior de su pareja. Con ello se dio cuenta de que estaba preparado. Al poco rato sacó sus dígitos y se posicionó entre las piernas del menor, levantándolas y acomodándolas sobre sus hombros para que de alguna manera, pudiera llegar más a fondo.

—Voy a entrar —dijo, mirando a su amado lo más tranquilo y sereno posible.

Se sonrojó un poco pero asintió con la cabeza. Sabía muy bien que no había marcha atrás, por lo que levantó la mirada, topándose con un apuesto Daichi, esto le hizo relajarse un poco, sin embargo aún tenía una leve mirada de preocupación.

—Tranquilo Suga, todo va a estar bien —tomó su mano para brindarle más serenidad—. Todo va a estar bien, porque te amo —y con lentitud comenzó a abrirse paso entre las paredes internas del albino, sintiendo como su miembro era recibido.

El de ojos claros dio un gemido un poco prolongado y ligeramente doloroso, además de que un espasmo recorrió su espalda obligándole a arquearse un poco. Cuando el de tez bronceada entró completamente, se quedó quieto unos instantes, esperando a que se acostumbraran el uno al otro.

Cuando fue suficiente la espera, el capitán comenzó a dar pequeñas estocadas, provocando que el más chico soltara gemidos constantes, y a la vez tenues, los cuales se tornaron placenteros con el tiempo.

Al tener más relajado el cuerpo de su amigo fue aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, inclusive, se inclinó un poco hacia el frente para tocar más fondo y encontrar el punto G del albino. Según leyó, el presionar ahí haría sentir un éxtasis incomparable a su pareja, justo lo que Sawamura buscaba darle, además, adoraba los sonidos que Suga producía. Quería escuchar mucho más, por lo que llevó la mano que no tenía ocupada al miembro ajeno, comenzando a estimularlo.

—Daic... Dai... —comenzó a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Gemía y mencionaba cortadamente el nombre de la persona que amaba por puro placer. Jamás se imaginó llegar a tanto de una manera tan precipitada, pero por el bien de ambos soportaría de todo junto a su azabache las veces que fuera necesario.

Al pasar los minutos pudo sentir que en una de las embestidas el de ojos negros le había hecho sentir algo diferente. No sabía que era, pero debido a ello sus piernas aplicaron un poco de fuerza sobre el de ojos oscuros, su espalda se arqueó y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, la cual dejó salir en un jadeo próximo.

Tal vez no pudo mencionar nada, pero por esas reacciones, Sawamura sabía que había encontrado el punto dulce dentro del cuerpo ajeno. Las estocadas ya eran más fuertes y procuró fijarlas en el lugar que dificultosamente había encontrado y por los sonidos entrecortados que el de cabello gris emitía pensó que estaba cerca del orgasmo, además de que las paredes internas del setter comenzaron a apretar su miembro; eso le hacía tener unas sensaciones increíbles, las cuales sólo quería sentir y compartir con su —ahora— pareja.

—Daichi, y-ya no aguanto más —le confesó con una voz que comenzaba a quebrarse y sin más, llegó a su límite. Sintió que era como tocar el cielo por unos instantes, los cuales le parecieron eternos e incomparables.

El de tez bronceada comenzó a sentir ligeros espasmos en su zona pélvica. Sabía que estaba próximo a venirse. Escuchó como su pareja llegaba a la cúspide y vio cómo el vientre de ambos era manchado con un líquido blanco.

Unas estocadas más, las últimas y las mejores para ser exactos, le llevaron a sentirse de una manera inexplicable.

—Suga... —mordió sus labios dejándose llevar por la eyaculación.

Pasado unos segundos no podía pensar en nada. Su cuerpo aún estaba tenso y sin embargo, por fin lo habían hecho, después de tanto tiempo esperando por ese momento, se había hecho realidad.

Los ojos del armador se humedecieron, tornándose vidriosos, los cerró con sutileza y puso una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, como todas y cada una de las que mostraba sólo a Daichi, ignorando que aún se encontraba en tan bochornosa posición.

Las rodillas del moreno temblaban debido a los espasmos que aún sentía, pero eso no le impidió moverse. Despacio, bajó las piernas del setter para colocarlas a un costado de él y con sumo cuidado salió de su cuerpo. Luego se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y besar con todo el amor del mundo esa sonrisa tan preciosa que Sugawara poseía, la sonrisa que siempre lo había vuelto loco.

—Daichi.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿te duele algo? —preguntó preocupado el mayor, a la vez que acariciaba de una manera muy sutil la silueta del menor.

—No, no es eso —se acomodó para verlo de frente y se propuso a decir lo que no se atrevió a expresar antes—. Te amo, Daichi.

—Koushi… —pronunció su nombre por impulsividad. Tomó con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo que estaba junto a él, queriendo protegerlo de todo, absolutamente de todo. Luego de varios minutos comenzó a ponerse de pie, buscando las ropas de ambos. Le entristecía dejar a su pareja tan rápido, pero tenía sus razones—. Vamos, debemos irnos antes de que se ponga el sol y también, tenemos mucho que hablar cuando lleguemos a casa —dicho esto, extendió una mano al más bajo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirlo.

Ese día Sawamura llevó a su vice capitán a casa propia. Se retiraron con un hermoso crepúsculo acompañándolos en el camino.

A partir de ese día Daichi estaba seguro de que no se comportarían como siempre lo habían hecho, pero preocuparse era lo de menos, sabía que sus compañeros lo entenderían. Aunque eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que ya no tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos por Koushi, ahora podían actuar y tratarse como siempre habían querido y esperado.

Sin duda alguna ese fue su primer día _lado a lado_ y a partir de ese momento se transmitirían un apoyo y una confianza mutua, compartiendo experiencias, recuerdos, y muy probablemente, lo que estaba por venir.


End file.
